New Enemies
New Enemies is the fourth episode of the second series of The Animals of Farthing Wood. It was originally broadcast in the UK on 28 January 1994. Plot Scarface is furious with Weasel for not telling him about Fox's planned raid on the farm, and he bites her arm again. Mole meets a female mole called Mateless, and they soon become inseparable. One evening Owl is flying past The Warden's house and spots him being taken away in an ambulance. She informs Fox and the other animals, and Fieldmouse arrives to inform them that Vole has been found dead. A few nights later a new danger arrives. Without the protection of the Warden, poachers enter the park and shoot a deer. The shocked Farthing animals gather. Fox decides that as the deer helped to feed the smaller animals with their hay, the Farthing animals should set up a watch to guard the deer. The next evening the poachers return, but thanks to a warning from Fox, most of the deer escape, though one is killed. The snow is beginning to melt, and this gives Fox an idea. As he explains it to the other animals that asides from all the Farthing Wood Voles are gone but even all the Farthing Wood Fieldmice are gone to which means that Fieldmouse has died of Natural Causes offscreen, he does not realize a stoat is listening in. The stoat then passes on news of the plan to Lady Blue, in exchange for Lady Blue not killing her. When Scarface finds out he goes looking for Weasel again, but she escapes when Scarface slips while chasing her over the frozen pond. The thaw continues, and soon it is time for Fox to put his plan into action. Hare goes to the park boundary to keep watch for the poachers, while Kestrel goes looking for Weasel, and finds her pretending to be a gorse bush. Hare brings the warning that the poachers are coming, and Owl passes the message to Fox who warns the deer. Scarface plans to sabotage Fox's plan, in the hope of getting him killed. Fox barks to get the poachers' attention, and soon they are chasing him towards the pond where the deer are gathered as bait. Fox runs on to the frozen pond chased by the poachers, but Scarface blocks his way. Suddenly the ice gives way beneath Scarface and he falls in. The poachers are about to shoot Fox, when they too fall through the melting ice. The animals celebrate as Fox jumps to safety. In his den Scarface warns Lady Blue that thanks to Fox the poachers will be back for revenge. Meanwhile, Vixen gives Fox some wonderful news. He is going to be a father. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Mateless and the poachers, the only appearance of the stoat, the last appearance of Mole (whose death is announced a few episodes later), and the announcement of the death of Vole and Fieldmouse. *On "The Challenge of Winter" VHS, some scenes were cut: **Measly's unsympathetic advice for Weasel. **The rest of the conversation after the news of the Warden going away. **The news of Vole's death. **Fox hoping to murder the stoat, before Speedy gives him away and makes the stoat spy for Scarface. **Both Vole, the 2 Deer and Fieldmouse's deaths were added on to the Cull Counter on HeadphonesUK Category:Series 2 episodes